


Number One

by matchynishi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchynishi/pseuds/matchynishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin has many, varied ways with which to make Jongin's life hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One

A/N - This is dedicated to Carolina, as it was our flail-convo that inspired this. :)

\---

Taemin is smirking at him. This is not anything new, as his best friend delights in throwing Jongin off-balance whenever possible. Jongin has had to cultivate his blank idol-face much earlier than all the other trainees out of sheer self-preservation.

But Jongin has won the rock-paper-scissors battle for deciding where to get dinner, won over Taemin (again) in the arcade, and magnanimously gifted him the ponyo doll he's won there, which normally would result in a sulk and/or reproachful glares, but Taemin is _still_ smiling at him. It raises all his suspicions to 100%.

"Okay," he says, sighing as they make themselves comfortable on Taemin's couch. "Just tell me."

"Why would you think there's anything to tell?"

Jongin gives him a speaking look. Taemin laughs in response and stretches out, moving Jongin's legs with easy familiarity. "Well," he continues, wriggling until he's lying half on top of Jongin, folding his hands on his chest, "I got an interesting first ranking today."

"Oh?" Jongin raises his brows. Taemin has been appearing on random ranking lists for years. "Still the cutest maknae then?"

Taemin's smile grows, and okay, that's not what he expected. Taemin's been smug all evening, and Jongin's resigned enough about his feelings to admit he misses the pouting that would normally have followed that statement.

"Not like Sehun could take that from me," Taemin replies with a rueful sigh and Jongin shakes his head in amusement. "But no, as it happens."

"No?" Jongin blinks at him.

"No," Taemin repeats, sneaking his cold fingers under Jongin's shirt and ignoring his yelp. "Try again."

"Most annoying best friend?"

Taemin rakes his nails lightly down Jongin's chest and grins at the resulting indrawn breath.

"Most devious maknae," Jongin gasps out, snaking his hands around Taemin's wrists. Taemin looks up, brow arched, and Jongin cannot believe how anyone can ever think of Taemin as _innocent_ , still. "Like you don't have everyone wrapped around your little finger, seriously."

Taemin grins and frees his hand from Jongin's light grip to pat his cheek. "Don't pout, Jongin, you're included in that group too, you know," he says, moving up to straddle Jongin with lots of unecessary adjustments that somehow ends with Jongin's shirt unbuttoned fully and twisted over and under his arms until they're pressed over his head. Jongin moans when Taemin's hips grind down against his. "I do know," he gasps out. "Not like I can miss it, what with you taking advantage of your poor hoobae at every opportunity."

"If you're trying to guilt me, it's not working," Taemin hums, drawing Jongin's head back gently and nuzzling his throat.

"Of course," Jongin agrees, "that only works if you have a working heart. Or soul. Or both." Jongin grins, expecting it when Taemin's hand tightens on his hair and shivering when Taemin brings his teeth into play.

"And you still haven't guessed," Taemin says as he kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

"I don't know, the most shameless tease?" Jongin mutters when Taemin ignores Jongin's very obvious request for a kiss to lick at the corner of his parted lips.

Taemin laughs, low enough for Jongin's heart to skip a couple of beats. "Mmno, but closer," he says, the grip on Jongin's hair firm enough to hold his head still as the tip of his tongue licks at the outlines of Jongin's lips, ignoring the resulting groan. "Except more PG-13."

Jongin's thoughts are by now, firmly fixed in the R-rated realm of things, and the way Taemin is moving on top of him definitely doesn't help, and really, he thinks, arching helplessly under Taemin's touches, it's not like he doesn't know exactly what he's doing, and where Jongin's head is at.

"Fuck," he breathes out, eyes closing when Taemin's hips move insistently against his, sparks of sensation zinging throughout his body. "I give up."

Taemin laughs, and then it's a confusion of touches and moans and friction, and an embarrassingly short time later Jongin finds himself shuddering and trembling, almost at the peak, eyes screwed tightly shut when he feels Taemin's breath against his lips. He automatically tips his head forward, and questioningly opens his eyes when Taemin stills, breath stuttering fast and heavy against his, and for some reason, there's _nothing happening_. Which is weird, because Taemin is a tease, not a masochist.

"What..." Jongin trails off, blinking in bewilderment.

"One last chance," Taemin says, voice husky and shaking as he staves off his own orgasm, and what the hell.

"Taemin, what the hell," he pants out. "C'mon, this isn't funny."

"Indulge me," Taemin coaxes, "just this once."

"All I ever do is indulge you," Jongin grumbles darkly, and tries to buck when Taemin shifts above him, but the friction isn't there, because there's no give, and damn Taemin's fucking leg muscles, no matter how aesthetically pleasing they are.

Jongin almost groans in frustration, wishing Taemin wasn't quite so single minded when it came to stupid things, because Jongin is probably about one kiss away from climax, and wait. Wait. Jongin screws his eyes shut, because there's something there, and it's hard to think with Taemin over him like that, but still. Jongin bites his lips and flutters his eyes open when he realizes suddenly that Taemin hasn't kissed him on the mouth, not once. And he's still above him, lips hovering over each other's and he has no idea what Taemin's waiting for, what compliment he's still fishing for, eyes sparkling and lips quirking in a smile even as he shudders for control, and oh. _Oh_. Jongin's eyes fall on Taemin's lips, flushed a pretty pink and _so damn close_ , and he flushes with success, because he's got this. "Most kissable lips," Jongin breathes victoriously, smiling as he heaves himself up right as Taemin laughs shakily, relaxing his grip on Jongin's hair.

-

"You should be honoured," Taemin says later, mumbling sleepily against Jongin's chest.

"Oh please," Jongin retorts, scoffing. "I thought you had pretty lips way before anyone else did."

Taemin hums agreeably, laughing a little. "True."

"Before _you_ thought you had pretty lips, even," Jongin continues, remembering a younger Taemin, critically staring at the mirrors in the practise rooms one night, ticking off his own physical and mental flaws like he was reciting from a grocery list, and turning expectantly towards Jongin like he's supposed to _agree_. And Jongin's own reaction, gaping and stunned at first, and truly angry later, when he realized that Taemin couldn't see in himself all the amazing things that Jongin saw in him. Aspired to be. Wanted. Which was something Jongin couldn't let stand. He doesn't get angry easily, and putting down the few people he's loyal to is one of the surefire ways to light his temper. Even if they do it to themselves. Something Taemin had learned then, and he flushes a little even now, thinking about how he'd yelled at his shocked best friend.

"I remember." A quiet voice, and Jongin drags himself back from memory to see Taemin looking up at him, eyes soft, and knows that Taemin is thinking of the same things he is. Jongin reaches up for a kiss, and Jongin can feel Taemin's smile against his lips even as he parts them in invitation.

"You know," Taemin murmurs against Jongin's throat as they cuddle. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't be able to decide how to rank you."

Jongin makes an inquiring noise as Taemin lays a kiss against his neck and tugs his head down. "The most honest eyes," he wonders, suiting action to the word and brushing kisses against his eyelids, smiling as Jongin's face flushes hot under his palms, because it's true, Jongin has never been able to hide anything from Taemin after that day, not when Taemin knows to look. "Or..." Taemin continues, as Jongin's hands tighten on his waist, his eyes opening halfway to stare languidly into Taemin's own, "...the most pure heart."

_\----End.----_  


sdfgbnmjnhbgfr IT TURNED OUT SO SAPPY AT THE END I'M SO SORRY sobs they're so embarrassing lahksf [JONGIN lkhkdhckh](http://maajorbitch.tumblr.com/post/100287407769/the-way-he-looks-at-his-bae) HOLD ME \T_______T/


End file.
